


And it all goes up in flames

by Bookaholic123



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu is an idiot but also smart, Please don't ask how, Probably add more characters as I go, Sociopath Nana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaholic123/pseuds/Bookaholic123
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi disappears from his crib mere hours after his birth. Thirteen years later a boy with the same name appears.OrYuni is never born due to Aria's well-meaning but disastrous defiance and Kawahira decides that the household of his next sky arcobaleno just won't do. He's not human, their laws on kidnapping don't apply to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi is born on a stormy December night to Sawada Iemitsu, a man who cares too much in all the wrong ways and never quite enough in the right ones, and Sawada Nana, a woman who only knows how to pretend to.

His eyes burn a fierce orange and before Sawada Iemitsu even lays eyes on his son, he disappears from his crib at the hospital in the dead of night.

The rest is a well scripted play, there is screaming and crying and throughout it all Sawada Nana just stares emptily at the white wall, opposite to her birthing bed. _Grief_ , everyone uneasily whispers, glancing at the eerily silent mother. _Good riddance_ , thinks that very same mother, trying very hard not to show her relief.

Sawada Iemitsu arrives in a flurry of happy bumbling words, not out of place on a idiot, eager to meet the son who's birth he missed. When he learns of what has happened there is more screaming and when he thinks to turn his rage and sorrow on his wife she simply asks, “where were you?” He crumbles.

In the dark corners of his mind he blames himself because this is his fault isn’t it? He was too careless, he visited too much and left too many trails. Not for a second does he think that perhaps, just this one time he shouldn't have chosen Famiglia over family, that just this one time he should have been there. But in his mind it's only his own carelessness that is blame for his son's death, because make no mistake that's what his son was if a rival famiglia got him. When a man dedicates his whole life and self to something, how can he even dare to place the slightest bit of blame on it? How can he even dare entertain the thought of not choosing it? No, all that's left to do is protect his wife.

When tears have run dry and throats have grown hoarse, the hospital is sued for its negligence and Fujioka Nana returns to her house a son and a husband short but quite a bit more rich. She can’t quite bring herself to care save for the annoyance she feels at having to learn more expressions than just her customary air headed smile.

Somewhere far off a man in a checkered mask smiles, a babe with burning orange orbs cradled in his arms. The dominoes fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuna is a cute kid with an unhealthy obsession for robots and also a very very sad kid. Do not forget the very many verys before the sad.  
> Or  
> Alternatively, older Tsuna meets his mother and younger Tsuna hears about her. This does not bode well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I wrote some more even though I should really be studying. I really should stop listening to music, epic songs are dangerous. Anyways, this isn't actually a complete chapter. There is a second part which I will add on later, after may 6th if I actually do what I'm supposed to be doing. I imagine it'll all read better together but I finished the first part and I simply could not wait. My deepest apologies.  
> Edit 23/5/17  
> I'm really sorry for taking so long! But at least its finally finished. I've uploaded the second part of this chapter. Not really happy with it. I rushed through to get to the final scene, and it shows. The dialogue isn't all that great either. I also absolutely didn't edit it because I was far too impatient and tired for it so if you notice mistakes, please point them out. Finally, the one positive to these numerous negatives (other than the fact I finally finished the chapter, of course) is I'm really really happy about the last few lines. I had that typed up before I even began the chapter, and yes, that includes the first part. I literally wrote this chapter to get to those lines.

6 years ago…

Dinner was a stiflingly silent affair and it was all Tsuna’s fault for a change. His father was gazing at him exasperatedly, the _just spit it out already_ lingering unspoken in the charged air between them. But Tsuna was stronger than that, he was going to be a robot no matter what anybody else had to say about it and robots didn’t crack. The seconds stretched, both of them caught in an intense staring match. Tsuna was winning, he was! But then a bird chirped and he cracked.

“The kids at school were talking.”

“I have known children to do that, yes.”, his father agreed genially, doing a terrible job of hiding the mocking upward quirk of his lips.

Tsuna flushed red in embarrassment. His father was _so_ annoying, always twisting his words and pushing him to speak clearly and concisely, like he wasn’t only 7 years old. He hurried to clarify, flustered despite knowing that was what his father was aiming for in the first place. “About Mothers I mean. They were talking about Mothers.”

“Hmm”, his father hummed noncommittedly in a clear gesture for him to continue.

He fidgeted with his shirt which was, of course, emblazoned with robots (Why? What do you mean why? Robots are _awesome_!), quickly losing the bravado he came into the conversation with. Quickly, before he lost all his nerve and backed out of the conversation altogether, leaving his father annoyed at the waste of time, he blurted, “Why don’t I have a mother?”

Tsuna winced at his lack of tact and attempted to rephrase, key-word **attempted** , “I- I mean I have you, my father and that’s enough, it really is! B- But I was just, I was just curious. Yes, That’s right! I was curious why I don’t have a mother. All the other kids have one and you always tell me to be observant. So there, I was doing what you asked! You can’t tort-train me for that! Actually, never mind, forget I said anything! SorryForWastingYourTime!” 

Tsuna kept his head bowed and eyes closed, not willing to see what expression his father was making at his trainwreck of a ramble. His father hated rambles. He suppressed the urge to whimper; his father hated whimpers too. Suddenly, pure rich laughter split the air. He thought he heard angels singing. Slowly, cautiously, he raised his head and opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him would forever persist in his memory. His father’s head was thrown back but Tsuna could make out his father’s delighted eyes, shining with pure amusement from behind his glasses, which were phenomenally actually slipping slightly from their perch on his nose. His mouth was wide open, laughter tumbling forth in unrestrained guffaws. His slender hands were wrapped around his middle as his chest heaved with exertion. Utterly undignified, utterly unconstrained but most of all utterly joyful. Tsuna wanted to live in in this moment forever. He was afraid to speak, afraid to breath lest he break this spell. After what seemed an eternity and a mere second all at once, his father’s laughter began to peter off. Tsuna wanted to cry, felt the tears welling up, so in order to distract himself, he pouted, “You didn’t have to laugh you know!”

Even though the laughter had died out, his father was still smiling. A bright unrestrained grin with the force of a thousand suns. “I apologize Tsunayoshi, you were just too cute. But to answer your rather poorly phrased question,” The look he was shot at this part made it abundantly clear his father wasn’t planning on letting that go. Tsuna wrinkled his nose, both at the thought of remedial lessons and being called _cute_. Boys weren’t _cute,_ Tsuna being no exception, _thank you very much_! In his opinion for that alone he deserved to get off scot free. “yes, you do have a mother. She is just not with us at this point in time and if you have any luck at all that will remain true.”

Tsuna pouted harder, that was barely any information at all. He wanted to push harder but the pounding at the back of his head told him it would be a bad idea. He clenched his tiny fists and shifted his building glare downwards, eyes flashing orange for a brief second. He felt more than saw his father tense up for a fraction of a second. His father always seemed to know when the feeling was acting up, _hyper intuition_ he called it. He felt his fluffy hair being patted as his father offered up an aggravated sigh, and under different circumstances Tsuna might have tried to protest the action but not right now, not when his father was having one of his _proud_ moments. It made him sick, made bile rise to his throat when this happened, so he kept his fists clenched and hoped the feeling, hyper intuition, whatever would just go away.

“Her name is Nana. I will _not_ be offering up a family name in the event you get any stupid ideas but I will tell you this, she did not want you, loathed the very thought of you and after any prolonged exposure, if you had any sense, you would loath the very thought of her in return. There is nothing wrong with you in particular, she is just not like the fairytale mothers you hear about at the playground, she is simply incapable of caring enough to be one. She is defective, she doesn’t think nor feel like the rest of you humans, no matter how good she is at pretending to. You would do well to remember that. Now, I have matters to attend to, after you’ve finished dinner, wash the dishes then go to your room and do your homework before going straight to sleep. You have school tomorrow and it’s late as it is. Evening training is canceled.” With those last parting instructions, his father strode out of the room.

This was precisely what he hated, how all that information and even the canceled training felt like a reward for a job well done, how his father only ever seemed to truly feel proud when it came to the freaky alien that lived in his head. All the trophies, As in his report card and even successes in training could never managed to garner anything close. Tsuna hated how he felt if he lost that, he would be worthless in his father’s eyes. Tsuna lost things fairly often, he had no reason to believe the alien was exempt.

Winding down from his depressing thoughts on his father, he found himself spiraling down some rather depressing thoughts on his mother. She hadn’t wanted him, there was no way he could even pretend that didn’t hurt despite whatever his father might say about it not really having to do with him in particular.

Tsuna had been hearing about mothers for a while now, had against all common sense built up this fairytale version of her. Sometimes the daydreams were farfetched: she was this kind warrior princess who had loved him very much but sent him away with his father to protect him and when she had slain all the villains she would come back for him. Sometimes the daydreams were more realistic and when he was in a particularly bad mood, villainized his father: She had loved him very much, had wanted to kiss his booboos and read him storybooks to bed but before any of that could happen, his father had stolen him away in the night. All of them had one thing in common; she had loved and wanted him. To have all these dreams crashing down around him so suddenly and with no preparation to boot? He felt devastated and wished he had never asked. He would give _anything_ to see her just once and ask just one question: Why? Why wasn’t he good enough?

Tsuna thought back to the way his father’s eyes had glinted coldly, mercilessly when he told him not to get any stupid ideas. Well, _almost_ anything, his father, it seemed, was all he had left; he had no plans on losing that as well. He finished his dinner, washed the dishes, did his homework and went to bed with tears cooling on his cheeks.

* * *

Present day…

Tsuna hiked the bag higher on his shoulder with one hand as he raised his other to shield his face from the hot mid-day sun. He was hopelessly lost and hopelessly hot. With emphasis on the hot. His hyper intuition was zero help, other than the pounding headache it was offering, of course. His hyper intuition thought this whole excursion to be a very bad idea and Tsuna thought it to be an awesome idea; you can see the point of contention.

He found it rather unfair that it could give him debilitating headaches while he couldn’t reply in kind, but that was life he supposed, completely unfair and utterly unrepentant about it. Why was he even bothering with it again? Oh yeah, _that_.

With renewed determination, he set off again… only to find himself back in the same spot an hour later. Tsuna by all standards considered himself a rather calm and patient person but this was far too much even for him. If something didn’t happen soon he was going to scream and probably set the neighborhood on fire while he was at it. Not that it would be a major loss, he was nursing some serious hatred for the disgustingly uniform white picket fence houses and districts that stretched likes mazes.

He was walking around in circles, contemplating arson when he collided hard with a solid body. As the ground rushed up to meet him, he instinctively placed his hands on the ground and backflipped to his feet. A frown tugged at his lips, even when uncooperative his hyper intuition should have warned him of that.  Which could only mean-

A laugh cut through his thoughts and he startled, just remembering the person he collided with. Tsuna looked up, apologies ready to come spewing forth, and his blood _sang._

“Ha Ha, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there, but the way you sprung up like those people in movies was really cool”, the boy said with a wide, almost painful in its intensity, smile, emphasizing the way he ‘sprung up’ with wild hand gestures. And Tsuna- Tsuna just stared, the apologies on his tongue long forgotten.

The boy looked distinctly uncomfortable now, it wasn’t blatantly obvious as the smile, albeit a tad hollower, still persisted, but Tsuna could see the thin line of tension that ran along his broad shoulders. Tsuna forced himself to snap out of it before the boy decided he was too much trouble to bother with and fled. That would be – words cannot describe how bad that would be.

Tsuna shot the boy an earnest look, flailing his arms, flustered in a way he hadn’t been in ages, “No, no, it was completely my fault. I should have watched where I was going. I was just so exhausted and distracted, I’ve been wandering the same neighborhood for hours.”

The boy’s smile turned a touch more sincere, “I think we’ll just both have to share the blame then. My name’s Yamamato Takeshi, I live around here so I’m pretty familiar with the locality. If you tell where you need to go I can see if I can help you.”

Tsuna felt like he was a man stranded in a desert and the boy, _Yamamato-san_ he reminded himself, was like fresh water. No, that was inaccurate. He was like _rain_. Tsuna had heard about resonances before, had studied the theory rather intensively, had even experienced a few before but this one was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He knew all at once that he wanted this boy as his rain and he would raze the world to ground to make it happen if he had to.

Trying to regain some semblance of calm he shot the rain a shy smile, “My name’s Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna and thank you so much for the offer. I was sure I’d be wandering the neighborhood forever.”

He was rummaging around in his pockets for the address when he heard the reply that made him freeze, his throat running dry. “Ah, if I’m going to call you Tsuna it’s only fair you call me Takeshi.”

He opened his mouth to reply - maybe with a proposal, but he was thankfully impeded from eternally embarrassing by the growling of his stomach. Which, when he thought about it wasn’t all that better. Tsuna blushed bright red in mortification. Silence, then raucous laughter.

Takeshi grinned brightly slinging an arm around his shoulder, “You’re a funny guy Tsuna. Come on, my old man runs a sushi restaurant down the street, I’m sure I can get you a discount.”

Without waiting for a reply Takeshi began to drag him away.  

* * *

 

Takesushi, as Tsuna learns the sushi establishment is called, manages to look both quaint and bright at the same time. It’s rather startlingly suited to his rain’s personality. Tsuna winced at the blunder and quickly corrected himself, the rain not _his_ rain - not yet, anyways. Takeshi goes in first, pushing back the flap and entering, Tsuna following behind hot on his heels. “Oyaji, I brought over a friend!”

A man that is no doubt Takeshi’s father looks up from his ongoing work of slicing fine sashimi pieces. Tsuna despite himself cannot help but notice how the slices remain perfectly uniform and how each stroke of the knife reminded him of a slash of a sword. The smile the man greets him with is a touch too sharp to be considered friendly. “A Friend? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him around before.”

“That’s cause Tsuna’s new in town. He was lost and hungry so I brought him here.” Takeshi replied easily.

Although the sharpness had not left Yamamato-san’s eyes, the edges of his smiles softened considerably into something that resembled fond exasperation rather than a skilled predator. He turned towards Tsuna and bowed. “I’m deeply sorry for any trouble my son caused. That boy can utterly forget his manners sometimes. I do hope he didn’t drag you off the streets unwillingly.”

Takeshi pouted. “I didn’t snatch him off the streets!”

Yamamato-san just shot Takeshi an indulgent look before looking to Tsuna for confirmation; Takeshi pouted even harder. Tsuna frantically flailed his arms in the negative, “Not at all Yamamato-san, Takeshi helped me out a lot. I thought I was going to die of heatstroke before he found me.”

The man raised an eyebrow at the rather familiar address but otherwise let it go. “I’m glad. Anyways, didn’t Takeshi mention that you were hungry? I’ll make you some Sushi, on the house.”

“You don’t have to do that! I can pay!”

“Nonsense!” Yamamato-san exclaimed. “Any friend of my son’s deserves the best treatment possible! Just don’t make a habit of eating for free though; I do have a business to run, you know.” He winked.

 Against that much enthusiasm there wasn’t much Tsuna could do but surrender. They had barely settled on the cushions before a large assorted sushi platter was placed in front of them.

Yamamato-san grinned victoriously. “There! Some of my best Sushi. You’ll have to tell me which one you like the best!”

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’m sorry Yamamato-san, but it’s been a while so I don’t remember the types. If it’s not too much trouble can you point out what each roll is?”

Takeshi leaned forward looking horrified. “What?! You haven’t had Sushi? Sushi is the best thing in the world, especially Oyaji’s! You have to try some!”

Before Tsuna could protest that he said that it’s been a while since he had it and not that he’s _never_ had it or maybe even point out that he’s about have some right now _anyways_ , Takeshi is shoving a piece in his face. “Try this one, it’s my favorite! It has shrimp tempura.”

Tsuna delicately retrieved the piece from Takeshi’s chopsticks using his own, leaving himself mildly proud at the accomplishment. Although, it clearly wasn’t very impressive to his audience if the way they didn’t react at all was to go by. He popped the roll in his mouth, making a show of chewing it slowly to increase the suspense. Then the flavor hits him, and he’s gone. “Oishi! It’s so good!”

Yamamato-san laughed as Takeshi loudly declared, “I told you so!”

Tsuna just beamed, feeling helplessly warm.

* * *

 

After Tsuna had tried at least one roll of every type and summarily declared the spicy tuna roll to be his favorite, impervious to the snickering he heard at this, Yamamato-san moved away to take care of the other customers. Takeshi helped him finish off the rest of Sushi, happily chattering a mile a minute the whole time. Tsuna just nodded his head occasionally, content to let Takeshi chatter.

Eventually it became late enough for it to be impossible for Tsuna to excuse staying longer. With a mournful sigh Tsuna interrupted Takeshi. “I’m sorry Takeshi. I really wish I could stay longer but if I don’t leave now, I may end up having to ask you to put me up for the night.”

Takeshi rather looked like a kicked puppy. “But Tsunaaa, I’m sure Oyaji won’t mind putting you up for the night. You don’t have to leave!”

The offer was tempting, really tempting, especially considering the alternative, but- “I’m sure Yamamato-san would gladly say okay if I asked but _I_ would feel like I’m imposing. You’ve both already been way too generous. Besides, I still need to go somewhere. If you’ll remember that’s how you met me. I was searching for a place and you offered to show me where it was.”

Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking chastised. “Gomen Gomen. I completely forgot about that. I can still try to help if you show me the address.”

“I’d appreciate that, but won’t your father want you to stay and help out a bit? It looks like it’s starting to get busy,” Tsuna asked, mildly concerned.

“I’m sure he won’t mind if I take few minutes to help out a friend,” Takeshi countered.

Tsuna expertly hid the jolt he felt at being called a ‘friend’ and joked, “If you can get your father to give permission I’d be very thankful for the assistance. A regular damsel in distress I make. Who knows? I might give you a kiss.”

“Ha ha, sorry Tsuna. While I’m sure anyone to get a kiss from you is lucky, I only like girls.”

At first the words didn’t register but when they did he lost his balance and sprawled gracelessly on the floor from the seiza he was sitting in before. _Did he think I was actually hitting on him?! And wait, did he just reject me?!_

While Tsuna was busy spluttering on the floor, Takeshi went and acquired Yamamato-san’s permission.

“All set!” Takeshi beamed. “Now, can I see the address?”

The brunet miraculously managed to compose himself and whip out the address. Takeshi stared at the worn slip of paper intensely for a few moments before comprehension dawned on his face. “Ah, I know where this is. It’s Fujioka-san’s house. She orders takeout from Takesushi sometimes and I deliver it for her. She’s a nice woman, always asks after Oyaji. Why do you want to see her?”

Tsuna barely suppressed a wince, “I’m a distant family member and I was in town so I wanted to visit her.”

Technically not a lie, he was a family member and distant.  

Takeshi stared at him suspiciously for few moments before relenting. “That’s nice,” he commented non-committedly, leading Tsuna outside. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate the company.”

Ambling along at a steady pace beside Takeshi, Tsuna nodded his head. “Yeah, she’s been pretty lonely since her husband left her and she lost her kid. It’s been almost 14 years but she’s still doesn’t seem over it completely according to my father. Not that she should be, I mean the way her husband left her so suddenly after they lost their kid was pretty harsh. She really seemed to love the man from what I’ve heard.”

Takeshi relaxed a bit more, clearly taking his familiarity with her story as proof he actually knew her. Takeshi was too trusting.

“Mm, Oyaji tries to help out where he can, by asking after her whenever she comes down to Takesushi, but it doesn’t seem to help much. Maybe, your visit will cheer her up. Here we are, Fujioka-san’s house is the one with the number two plate.”

Tsuna startled, “Already?! That was really quick!”

Takeshi grinned, “Yep, it only takes about ten minutes from Takesushi.”

For a second they just stood there, in the middle of the street, both of them reluctant to part ways. Tsuna cleared his throat, “I guess this is it. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Takeshi nodded his head vigorously. “Drop by at noon, school only starts on Monday.”

“I’m sorry Takeshi but I’m not sure if I’ll be free. How about we exchange numbers and I’ll call you later when I’m free?”

Takeshi whipped out his phone before Tsuna could even motion for his. Laughing, Tsuna grabbed Takeshi’s phone before entering his number and ringing it. He waited for two rings before cutting the call and handing it back. “There, feel free to ring me up anytime.”

Takeshi grinned, his eyes sharp. “You really shouldn’t say anytime Tsuna.”

Tsuna cautiously clarified, “Anytime, as in anytime reasonable. For a normal person, to clarify.”

Takeshi just waved his hand behind him in good-natured dismissal as he walked away.

Tsuna took a deep breath to center himself before turning to the house that loomed before him. He walked up the driveway and poised his fingers on the door, hesitating for a moment before giving three sharp raps.

He heard shuffling inside before the door was slid open by a pretty brunet woman in her mid-thirties. She gave him a politely confused expression. “Hello, can I help you?”

She sounded as sweet as she looked.

Tsuna smiled sharply, “Hello mother.”

He caught the beginnings of shock on her face and then-

The door slammed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you guys would leave a comment. Point out grammar, discuss the plot, I don't care. I'd love any comment. Kudos and bookmarks are great sure but nothing makes me want to actually sit down and write like a comment. They make me happy and inspire me so everyone wins. It makes me realize people actually like this fic of mine, helps me put words to the impersonal numbers that my bookmarks and kudos show. It's actually kind of funny, as a reader I used to think it was the Kudos or bookmarks that mattered most to the author - I sort fics by kudos usually like I imagine most people do when they enter a fandom - but now i realize it is without a doubt the comments that really motivate them. Thank for putting up with me and I'm sorry if some of the characters seem out of character. Especially Tsuna, I'm pretty sure I butchered canon Tsuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So just trying this fic out. I'm not really a writer but I was listening to an epic song and got the itch to write something. This is the product. Updates are well and truly a question. Also, this is not even a real first chapter, just a short prologue to see if anyone is interested. If you are just leave a comment and I'll see if I can continue it.


End file.
